


A Good Breakfast

by Birdy_101



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet children, adorableness, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_101/pseuds/Birdy_101
Summary: I've started to repost the good fics from my fanfiction.net account.Tell me what you think please :)





	A Good Breakfast

Beast Boy yawned, walking into the kitchen where Nightcrawler sat, also extremely exhausted.

"What's up buddy?" Beast Boy smiled, rubbing his eye, messy green hair hanging in his eyes.

"Breakfast, I hope," Kurt Wagner glanced around, pushing a mop of blue hair out of his face. "But it looks like we got up too early. Everyone else is in bed."

"That's ok!" BB squeaked. "We can make our own."

Kurt eyed the fridge and cupboards with trepidation. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," Beast Boy grinned. "I do it all the time."

"That's why I'm scared."

"I'm hurt," the green boy threw a hand to his chest. "Have some faith in me my blue buddy."

"Alright then," Kurt slid off his chair and opened the fridge. He crouched and ran a finger down the rows of food.

"What are you looking for?" A small green bird landed on his shoulder.

"Eggs and bacon," Kurt opened the cheese drawer, searching.

Beast Boy changed back, face pale. "Dude! We can't have animals! That's cannibalism!"

"To you maybe," Kurt grinned his fangs. "But I'm more of a carnivore than an herbivore."

Beast boy looked faint and slammed the fridge door shut. "Not on your life."

"Then what are we going to eat?" Kurt's tail flicked with annoyance.

"Pancakes!"

Both boys grinned and instantly began collecting ingredients.

"Don't pancakes have eggs?" Kurt asked, teleporting to the top of the fridge.

"Not my recipe," Beast Boy pulled out the powdered milk.

"Is it any good?" Kurt reappeared on the counter with the measuring cups in his tail.

"It's great!"

"Does anyone else think that?" He leaped to the other counter.

"Well Cyborg doesn't like anything that doesn't have meat but Raven likes them."

"Uh huh."

"Have faith buddy."

They managed to get a good batch without burning them and Kurt collected every bit of syrup in the kitchen.

"You don't have any problem with jam do you?" Kurt teased.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've started to repost the good fics from my fanfiction.net account. 
> 
> Tell me what you think please :)


End file.
